


Tempting the Grave

by Remember_Ember



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Challenge Response, Coffee Shops, Contest Entry, Contest Winner, M/M, Modern Era, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Ember/pseuds/Remember_Ember
Summary: Hades, King of the Underworld, holding power greater than one could ever imagine.But what were to happen if he was tempted from his throne?...It has been millennia since anyone from the surface has tempted him, his wife capturing his eye for eons before he realized how unhappy she was trapped beneath the earth, how much she loathed him for stealing her away.Giving her up had been hard, but he did, returning her to the world above where she can thrive and be happy. Leaving himself truly alone for the first time in over two thousand years.And now, he's desperately searching for new company. But it may not appear the way he is expecting, nor end the way he planned....1000 word challenge





	Tempting the Grave

Hades paced the floor, his dark robes swishing around his legs, his footsteps the only sounds he could hear. He ran his fingers through long unwashed hair, grimacing at the stringy and greasy texture. He snapped his fingers a moment later, cleaning himself up as he heard footsteps approaching his throne room. Just as he got comfortable upon his throne, Thanatos walked in.

"Well?" Hades asked with a huff. Thanatos' shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

"Persephone is doing well. She appears... happier than she ever did here," The god of Death explained slowly. Hades deflated a bit, cursing himself for letting himself get so hopeful as to think she might _miss_  him. He hated the pit of loneliness that had begun to grow within himself the longer she was away. It ate away at him, keeping him from doing the most mundane of his duties. Thanatos was practically ruling the Underworld for him at this point... _and he seems to be thriving as well_...

Hades rested his head against the back of his throne and sighed through his nose, nodding his head in understanding. He waved his hand as his head lowered back down, shooing away the feathered death bringer. He heard a faint, "Yes, m'lord," before Thanatos disappeared with a soft flutter.

Hades sighed once more, hanging his head sadly before standing and continuing to pace. He stopped abruptly though, when a thought struck him. _Persephone loved_ _the surface so much... and apparently_ _they_ _don't_ _recognize us anymore, if my memories of her few complaints of the Earth are still valid. Which_ _would_ _mean I could go unrecognized there, and_ _easily_ _see how much the surface has changed since my last visit..._ he turned his head up from the floor with a smile.

Hades snapped his fingers and changed his attire, dark robes shifting to a pristine dark suit. He turned his focus upward, toward the roof of his home and his smile grew. He snapped his fingers again with a laugh, excitement filling him for the first time in two thousand years.

He was going to the surface.

...

Damien rubbed his hands over his eyes, his shoulders slumping in relief as he flipped the closed sign on the quaint coffee shop he worked at. Rubbing his temples he stepped back behind the counter to finish cleaning up, grabbing some cleaning supplies to wash up the tables. He wiped down tables and chairs and counters, grabbing a mop to clean the floor. He danced to music as he did so, soft jazz filling the room as he swayed with his mop and washed the dirt and grime of the day away.

It's not like anyone would see him, the hour being late and the cafe not being in a very public area. He froze, though, when he heard the door to the shop open, the telltale dinging of the bell being his only alert before turning around with wide eyes.

Before him there stood a regal looking man, in a well-fitting suit with long dark hair styled just right. His knees wobbled and he tried his best not to melt as the mans smooth voice flowed through the room like a river.

"I am... in need of drink. I am aware it is very late, I do hope I can be served," the man said, and Damien swallowed as best he could, trying to hide his blush.

"I can make you something, just take a look at the menu up on the wall and tell me what you want... And don't forget to pay!" he said, suddenly finding himself again. Just because the stranger was hot and he was letting him buy things after hours did not mean he was about to let him have free drinks. He grabbed all the supplies he'd pulled out and put them away as quickly as he could.

The handsome stranger appeared to have no idea what he was doing. He looked almost... scared at all of the coffee options. Damien chuckled and asked if he'd like to try his favorite latte, the Underworld, a latte complete with black coloring, chocolate chips, whipped cream, and delicious spice flavoring. The man's eyes seemed to glow with mischief for a moment as he nodded, and Damien smiled as he got to work.

"I'm Damien, by the way."

"...Hades. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

...

**A Few Months Later**

Hades had fallen and fallen hard for the simple little human. He didn't know how the other accomplished it. Perhaps his large doe eyes, or his fluffy dark hair, or his soft yet warrior-like personality. Whatever it was, he made Hades' heart soar, made him smile at the thought of him. He felt... happy.

It was a stronger feeling than with Persephone, and they appeared to be returned. The boy didn't even blink when he proved to him he was the Lord of the Underworld, he just said that he must be the luckiest man alive and kissed him. The human had even visited his realm with him!

But... now his idiot brother Zeus had taken his beloved. He was making him choose. Become mortal to save the man before him, or kill him and stay Lord of the Underworld. He already knew it would be impossible to kill Damien, so he smiled at his beloved, before looking Zeus directly in the eyes.

"I would rather live one mortal life with him than give him away for an eternity of power."

Zeus blinked, scowling before waving his hand. Hades felt a burst of pain and fell, seeing only white. He heard Damien calling his name before all went black.

...

When he awoke Damien was holding him, crying. He lifted his hand, feeling strange and powerless. He felt a thumping in his chest and smiled, knowing his heart beating and who it was for.

"Why are you crying? You tempted me from my throne, and I do not regret letting you do so."


End file.
